Look Ma! I'm All Growed Up!
=Look Ma! I'm All Growed Up!= Introduction In the spirit of friendship, the alliances of Echelon and Atlantic Empire hereby enter into this Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Atlantic Empire has been a protectorate of Echelon's since before the creation of either alliance. When the friendship started, we were known as TSH and TAL. We've both since moved onto bigger and better things. In the process, AE really outgrew the old protectorate, as they're over 800k strength at the time of this signing. Article I: Recognition of Sovereignty Atlantic Empire and Echelon shall remain as sovereign entities, wherein this document neither infringes upon nor restricts the sovereign rights and decisions of either signatory. Article II: Mutual Defense & Intelligence In the event that one party comes under attack, the uninvolved party is obligated to come to their defense, unless such assistance is expressly denied by the attacked party. Both parties shall share intelligence that threatens either signatory. Article IIb ? Exceptions This treaty shall not obligate either signatory to declare war on any third party which that signatory has agreed to defend expressly via direct public treaty with that third party. Should the preceding scenario occur, defense of said third party is not obligatory as it can be seen as a conflict of interest. The lack of a mounted defense on said third party's behalf shall be construed as a conflict of interest, and shall not negatively reflect upon either signatory, should they choose to invoke this option. For conflicts in which one signatory is the aggressor, the provisions of Article III of this treaty shall take precedence over those herein. Article III: Optional Mutual Aggression In the event one signatory declares war on another alliance without having come under direct attack first, including as required by a third-party treaty, that signatory may request military and/or financial assistance from the other signatory. Such assistance shall be considered wholly legal, but entirely voluntary. Denial of assistance by the uninvolved party shall not reflect negatively upon them. Article IV:. Nonaggression Signatories agree not to participate in any hostile activities towards each other, including covert espionage operations. Should a nation of one party act in a hostile manner towards the other party, any damage done will be fully repaired by the offending party in a reasonable time frame, as specified and agreed upon by the government of both parties. Declaration of war by either signatory alliance upon the other shall constitute an illegal violation of this treaty. Article V: Nullification Should either alliance wish to withdraw from this agreement they must give notice to the other signatory, at which point a 72 hour grace period will ensue, during which the articles of this agreement are deemed to be active until the full 72 hour period has elapsed. Signed for Atlantic Empire, *AVFC1 - Inner Council *fjl - Inner Council *JoshuaJames - Inner Council *Sebastian - Minister of Foreign Affairs *TMAC721 - Minister of Internal Affairs *Commander Thrawn - Minister of Defense *Freedomfight3r - Minister of Finance Signed for Echelon, *Khyber, Director *RossGarner, Director *Cozmo, Director Category:Atlantic Empire